Hooked
by syaoranlove
Summary: So there's this bet. And well, this boy. And this thing where I hate him, like him, and want him. But you see there's this bet! And well... he's so goodlooking, Syaoran Li that is, that he makes all the girls... HOOKED!by Beanaroony & Satomichan


**Satomi-chan**: He's everything you want! Everything you NEED! Who is he? Why, Syaoran Li!

FROM BEANAROONY AND SATOMI-CHAN COMES BEANOMI PRODUCTIONS, WHERE WE, LIKE YOU OTHER SYAORAN FANS BRING YOU...

SOMETHING HOT...

SOMETHING SPICY...

AND SOMETHING SWEET...

AS OUR NAME PROVIDES:

** HOOKED**!

**Beanaroony**: Please, enjoy:bow:

* * *

**Hooked**  
Collaborated Story from Beanaroony and Satomi-chan

_Chapter 1 _

There's always a little twist in every love story to make a big complication for two lovers. There's always a little hate, a little lust, and a little friendliness between them just to make things happen. The main characters are usually talented, brilliant, and beautiful in every way possible, just to suit a reader's liking. And for the readers, you ladies, there is always _him_.

But, even if there is _him_, there's always some sort of tragic difficulty to get him. Some fabulous women in the world are still that awfully lonely word: _single_. Yes, there is that doubled-up word to make that single word seem not so bad, _best friend_. But there isn't that other compound word a woman needs: _boy friend_.

"How long has it been since you confessed?" Sakura Kinomoto, a regular, auburn haired, green-eyed beauty asked quietly while sipping her soda, letting her gaze escalate to meet her best friend's. The long strands of her friends' ebony hair were softly lifted away from her cream-coloured face as she sighed and spilled those longing thoughts in her mind to her friend.

"Two days." Tomoyo, Sakura's friend, answered quite frankly. Depression was a sickness, and a depressed girl could be easily susceptible when there was a cold-hearted guy involved. Sakura frowned when looking at Tomoyo's saddened eyes wander pointlessly along the reflective water.

The two girls were leaning on the railing of a small bridge in their hometown, Tomoeda. They were not only best friends, but they were second cousins. They not only stuck to each other side by side since they were little children, but they had also stuck to each other when boys hadn't. You see, it wasn't their fault they had idealistic views of how they wanted a boyfriend. And the boys that they did find, well… there was a change of mind due to certain rejection. Basically, they were the few of those women who still managed to be single for such a long period of time.

"I can't believe he wouldn't go for you, Tomoyo!" Sakura fumed agitatedly. Her eyebrows crunched together and her lips thinned out. "You're an amazing and smart girl! And he's stupid for not accepting your confession! I think you deserve someone better than him."

Tomoyo managed to pull a smile from Sakura's high spirits. Her best friend continued to babble on, but Tomoyo couldn't help but become anxiously excited over her cute friend.

"Sakura!" She started to bubble up hysterically. Her eyes began to glimmer and giggles started to leak from her now smiling mouth. "If anything, I think you'd be the first one out of the both of us to get a boyfriend."

Sakura stopped her rambling and gaped at Tomoyo.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked in an incredulous tone; her eyebrows rose so high that they were hidden behind her auburn bangs. Tomoyo's cheerful smile immediately turned into a menacing grin, causing a sudden shadow to spread throughout their once bright surroundings.

"Well Sakura-chan, it's rather simple. I am absolutely certain that you will be the first to get a boyfriend."

Sakura's eye visibly twitched, earning a giggle from her creepy companion. "I think you've had a bit too much soda for one day, Tomoyo," Sakura uttered as she grabbed the can of soda from Tomoyo's hand and hid it behind her back. "Anyways, we're not teenagers anymore, so we can't go around acting all cutesy and talking about our crushes and whatnot."

"So what if we're not teenagers anymore? Everyone crushes on someone, no matter how old they are. And how do I know for sure that you don't like someone yourself?"

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms in exasperation. "Hey, I tell you everything about my life, and that includes my yearly dose of crushes, which I have none of mind you."

"Okay then, prove it. I bet that you will crush on someone, and then confess, leading to a loving relationship 'before' I can do the same!" Tomoyo ecstatically replied, the glimmer in her eyes brightening after every word. Sakura blinked, unable to comprehend her cousin's somewhat awkward intuition.

With a finger shoved in front of Sakura's face, Tomoyo chirped in her most enthusiastic voice, "If you don't get a boyfriend before I do, than you win and I'll take care of all of our household chores for the rest of the school year. If you do get a boyfriend, then I win and you will have to do the same. Agreed?" At this point, she shoved her hand into the space between her and Sakura to seal the deal.

Sakura was awestruck, but nodded slowly and shook Tomoyo's hand in agreement. "Fine, but I'm pretty sure you'll lose. I mean, who would possibly want to date me?"

With her finger pressed against Sakura's button nose, Tomoyo let out a sly giggle and narrowed her eyes. "You'd be surprised, my dear."

---

Sakura jumped through the door, happily greeting loudly, "I'm home!!" She slammed the door shut and slipped off her shoes, soon noticing an odd pair of Nike runners neatly placed against the wall. She stared at them and wondered quickly before concluding simply that Touya was over, showing off a new pair of sneakers nonetheless.

"Dad? Touya?" Sakura eagerly looked for her kin, touring her own house in which she'd lived in for years. It wasn't until she made her way upstairs did she notice Touya's old room open. Aha! So big bro was here after all.

A childish grin peeled onto her face while advancing the room. She peeped in to see it still vacant with the exception of some suitcases placed left and right, practically itching to be opened. But still, there was no Touya or Dad in sight. So, assuming that they were possibly outside in the backyard, bonding in the basement, or something else that she was unaware of, something came to mind and she carelessly skipped along to her bedroom.

A bedroom is of security. It is a place of personal space in which you find all of your precious belongings. In this case, a tall, dark, and handsome boy holding your picture of your dearest mother was not something of yours at all. Although, if you've met him somewhere else, you might've hoped he was yours. But seeing as he was a complete stranger in the house in a girls' bedroom, dangerous thoughts may come to mind.

"WHO ARE YOU?-! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN _MY_ ROOM?" Sakura screeched, taking a step back and pointing at the boy that looked at her with the most uncomfortable amount of shock on his face. "GET OUT!! GET OUT OF _MY_ HOUSE!!"

The boy put down the frame and started toward Sakura, which was the only way out anyway. However, seeing as Sakura could not tear her eyes way from him, she didn't take note of that and screamed at his advancement.

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" His hands flared up into the air in a precautious way as his steps started to slow down. At that same moment, sounds of rushed footsteps flew up the stairs from wherever they once were as voices questioned surprisingly, "Sakura?"

"Dad! DAD!!" Sakura flew to the side of a man with golden brown hair, spectacles, and a homely look that wasn't so homely anymore (instead, surprised). Still shaken, Sakura pointed at the tall boy that came out of her room and into the hallway. "There's a creep in my room!"

"Sakura! Calm down." Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's very own biological father, said calmly while patting her on the shoulder comfortingly. "This is Syaoran Li. He will be staying with us for a while."

"What?!" Sakura gasped quite loudly. She looked from her tranquil smiling father to the bitter face of the boy. If he had loosened up a bit more, it might have been even clearer for Sakura - an innocent young adult with attractions for the opposite gender - to see that he was incredibly handsome. "Why? And how long? And where's he from? And WHY?!"

Fujitaka simply chuckled at his daughter's anxiety. But Sakura, oh pretty, dearest Sakura, still had her naïve and stubborn look on her face, demanding for her questions to be answered as quickly as possible. Syaoran carefully approached them to include himself in the explanation, as much as it hurt to deal with a girl.

"He's from China." Fujitaka voluntarily took on the responsibility, which was initially his, to introduce the two to each other. "It was only yesterday that his mother and I agreed that he would be able to stay, and he was immediately flown here and arrived a few hours before you had, Sakura.

"He's a great soccer player, and I'm sure Touya would gladly like to play against him one day. He has come to Japan for self-interest as well as to seek different skills in enhancing his dream of becoming part of a league." Sakura nodded, sipping up every bit of her trustworthy father's words. "So, for the time being, he will stay in Touya's old room, and I hope the two of you will get along nicely now. Okay?"

Sakura turned to Syaoran and observed him for a second. Within that second she began to slightly notice his genuinely handsome features. However, nonetheless, she didn't take a second thought and politely, as though what happened a few minutes ago never happened, stretched out her hand.

"Welcome Syaoran. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She smiled cheerfully at him as he responded and shook her hand briefly. "It's nice to meet you."

His eyebrow jerked up tentatively at her last words. Syaoran didn't seem to take what she said seriously. In fact, he took it rather jokingly seeing as she freaked out on him and called him a creep at first sight. What a beautiful first impression!

"Hi Sakura." Syaoran said bluntly, not at all tearing his gaze away from her happily glinting eyes. "I am Syaoran Li. Not this creep you speak of."

He spoke rather firmly and highly of himself before pulling away coldly. Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed from embarrassment. It wasn't that you met a prince charming in your room every day; it was how intimidating he could really be. Who knew he could be such an exaggerated fictional character?

She jumped when her father gasped, sniffed the air, and ran out the door yelling, "I completely forgot about dinner!" Shock was apparent on her features. Yet when she turned to look at Syaoran, she only saw a single eyebrow raised and a glint of amusement in his eyes.

With her eyes slightly narrowed, she tapped him on the shoulder and motioned him to follow her to the kitchen. Fujitaka seemed to have, in his panic, set up the table in too short a time to be possible, which seemed to surprise Sakura…alone. Syaoran seemed unimpressed with the display.

"Ah, please be seated. I'm fortunate to have been able to save the food," Fujitaka exclaimed in happiness over his fortune.

Sakura quickly plopped down in her seat at the table and giggled, "Thank you for the food, dad! It looks wonderful!" She looked up from the food to smile at Syaoran, who was seated next to her father. Unfortunately her spirits were dampened slightly when he made no attempt to smile back.

She directed her attention to Fujitaka once again, and tried to inquire about the rather abrupt news, and perhaps her unhappiness, through facial expressions. However, her father seem quite taken with the fact that he had a guest at the table, and completely missed her frowns, wiggling eyebrows, and wrinkling nose.

"I'm truly sorry for Sakura's previous behaviour. I guess it's slightly my fault for not letting her know about your arrival earlier. To make your stay with me and my daughter a little easier, though, I think that we should start over." Fujitaka gestured to Sakura with her hand, urging her to re-introduce herself to Syaoran.

"Ah-oh! Um, hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto! Pleasure to meet you…again," she squeaked.

Syaoran bowed his head slightly, and quickly uttered, "I am Syaoran Li. It's a pleasure to be here."

With this done, Sakura's father chuckled, "Wonderful! Now, shall we eat?"

Sakura, not feeling too hungry at the moment, decided to grab a small bit of food to be polite to her father. She waited a couple moments, hoping that she could ask about what exactly was going on along with such other questions. She hesitated, peeked at her father, and then directed her attention at Syaoran again while twiddling her thumbs awkwardly. "Um, so…why such short notice?"

"It was actually only decided yesterday. Syaoran was sent to Japan to search for a challenging way for him to play soccer professionally. He has a natural talent for that sport, right Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded, smirking at Sakura's surprised expression. "Fortunately I remembered that you have a very competitive team at Toudai, Sakura. I was thinking that he ought to play there."

Sakura didn't drop her jaw, due to the fact that there was still food in there, but instead stopped chewing altogether. She gaped at both males trying to properly register this piece of information in her mind. And when she did find the right words, she skipped the chewing part and swallowed.

"What?" She sputtered tightening her hold on her chopsticks. Syaoran made a grab for his tea cup and tried to engulf its warm soothing liquid. He set it down after feeling a bit calmer and ready to take Sakura's anxious comments. "My college?"

Fujitaka nodded slowly just as well, not taking another bite of his food. Syaoran remained quiet, hoping to go unnoticed for as long as possible; even if he was the topic of the conversation. Silence was suddenly emitted in the air, and it wasn't a very gracious one.

"Well, on a much happier note…" Fujitaka tried to bring something new. "Sakura, dear, can you please pass me the salt?"

"That creep is much closer to it." Sakura blurted out. Her eyes widened at what she said. It must have been easier for her to think out loud at the time, but she couldn't feel even more sympathetic for herself as she faced Syaoran's cold glare and tightening jaw.

"Excuse me?" His voice went immensely low and frightening. Sakura officially crossed out the thought of him ever being prince charming and replaced it with the idea of him being the cold sorcerer.

"I'm so s-sorry!" Sakura gave him her most sorrowful look and pleaded for forgiveness upon her features. "I didn't mean to say something like that!"

"I'm sure you didn't." Syaoran rolled his eyes and ignored Sakura's timid blushing cheeks and her diminutive stature. Fujitaka, on the other hand, smiled calmly knowing that things would work through whether now or later. "You obviously can't take the fact that I wasn't snooping through your stuff at all and was just interested in taking a tour around the house."

"I-I…" Sakura became flustered and linked her knees together. She closed up and fisted her hands like a child, looking down at her lap. "I didn't mean to."

Syaoran didn't respond and didn't glance her way at all. He did not allow himself to acknowledge the fact that she was just so cute. No. He had to be strong, at least the only strong one of the two. However, that could have easily come crashing down at the small little peep Sakura made. "I'm sorry."

Syaoran watched her as she pulled herself back up and started to put away the dishes. She did not wait or need a response from him. And it awed him very much to come to the realization that she was tougher than he'd ever expected her to be. However, he was also sure that she would've done some serious damage to him if her father hadn't come on time to the scene earlier that day. Boy, that was the hi-light of the meeting.

"You may start unpacking now, Syaoran." Fujitaka interrupted his rambling thoughts. "Sakura and I can clear up here. It'd be better if you settled in, so you can start organizing yourself for soccer tomorrow." And before Fujitaka left to put their dishes in the sink, he left Syaoran with a small wink and a twinkle in his eyes before Syaoran nodded, gave a word of thanks, and left for his room.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Fujitaka said softly, joining Sakura in the kitchen. "He's a sweet boy. You should get to know him and help him around." Sakura heaved a defeated sigh and cleared off the table.

"Alright, dad."

"That's my Sakura." He smiled at her only to receive a smile back in return. "I'll do the dishes. I'm sure Syaoran would like some company and to get to know the sweetest little girl around."

"I'm not little anymore!" Sakura giggled while her father chuckled. "But okay… Goodnight father!"

Sakura carried on upstairs towards Touya's bedroom - where Syaoran would be. And luckily for her, she found him there instead of in her bedroom. He didn't take any notice of her as he placed a frame of many girls and two existing males on his bedside table. Sakura walked in and glanced at his belongings around her quietly. She found another picture of Syaoran and a girl with long black hair hugging him tightly. The expression on his face wasn't that hard to read.

"Hey!" Sakura jumped at the loud voice. She turned around clutching the frame and found Syaoran's bitter face looking back at her. "First you blame me for being in your room, and now you come in here snooping through my stuff?"

This was getting annoying…

"Relax!" Sakura found his words offensive. She carefully put down the frame where she found it and actually made a move toward him. "I wanted to help you. You obviously can't seem to come off to a friendly start though."

"What?" Syaoran looked at her.

"I'm just trying to make your welcome here a little warmer." She seemed to have lost her smile around this boy, finding his bitterness becoming slightly contagious as it lingered in the air.

"I don't find it helping at all." He muttered. Sakura frowned, seeing him continue to unpack his stuff and trying to make her go overlooked.

"Do you need any help?" Sakura offered a hand. The cold air shrugged her off, and she never knew she could feel so uncomfortable in her life.

"No." He demanded, although it gave off more of the 'get out' expression. Sakura bolted up straight.

"Listen." She growled, clearly grabbing his attention as he dropped what he was doing and turned to look at her. Sakura took the opportunity to say what she felt strongly. "I'm trying to be a good host here. I'm sorry that we came to a misunderstanding-"

"You." Syaoran corrected; but she ignored it.

"- but will you please let go of it! If you don't need my help then fine, I will respect your personal space-"

"Even if you have already invaded it." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You invaded mine first!" She snapped, but regained her thoughts and continued on. "In the future, when you do need help, I hope I can be one you can go to and hopefully things will be better off and we can be friends, okay?" Sakura ended off on a much lighter and friendlier note before making her way to the bedroom door.

"It was nice to meet you, Syaoran." Sakura nodded happily before stepping out. "Goodnight."

Prince Charming _is_ an incredible exaggeration, not possibly existing in reality. However, seeing as the night life reigned and sleep was taking over, he could exist in dreamland, couldn't he?

* * *

Authoress' Note:

Yay! Here's the story we've been dying to upload for...forever! I hope you enjoyed! There'll be lots more to come soon enough:D


End file.
